


Comfy Pearl and Anon on a date

by Chromite



Series: Stories of Comfy Pearl [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, date, lake, non-canon, park, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Title says it all





	Comfy Pearl and Anon on a date

**Author's Note:**

> In a place I frequent, there exists a Red Pearl OC. The artist behind her frequently draws her in comfy settings, baking, gardening, wearing warm clothes, drinking and eating, and some more intimate moments with a nondescript male character. She has become known as Comfy Pearl. Someone requested a story for her and her anon on a date, so I wrote it.

>Comfy Pearl and Anon had been dating for six months. Dinner, dancing, movies, they had shared a lot of moments and experiences with each other, they had gotten to know each other well.  
>Today's date was a simple stroll through the local park, holding hands as they walked along the concrete path. The leaves on the trees had started changing colors and falling to the ground.  
>"I've seen the leaves change colors a few times before, but it's always a delightful sight. Don't you think so too, sweety?"  
>"The leaves are lovely, but not as lovely as you are." anon finished with a kiss to her cheek, bringing the red Pearl into a deeper red blush.  
>Comfy Pearl placed her free hand to Anon's face and smiled. "You're too sweet sometimes. One of many things I adore about you." she returned the gesture, kissing him on his cheek. Anon smiled as they resumed walking.  
>"I've never been to the park before. Is it all benches, trees, and grass?"  
>"Not exactly, there's a small lake up ahead with a hill overlooking it. That's where we're going. It's about five more minutes of walking, you can see the hill already, look." Anon pointed ahead.  
>"Pretty." Comfy Pearl gasped out. The hillside was covered in green grass, studded with the last blooms of the year. Yellows, reds, oranges, purples, the hillside was a symphony of colors.  
>"I thought you'd like it, but wait until you see the view at the lake."  
>Four minutes of walking later, the lake came into view, causing Comfy Pearl to gasp once more. The hillside and all it's colors was reflected in the still waters.  
>Comfy Pearl threw her arms around Anon "Oh honey, it's breathtaking. Thank you so much for bringing me here."  
>Anon smiled as her returned her hug. "There's a bench a little bit further down. It's almost sunset, we should sit and enjoy it. Does that sound alright my sweet?"  
>Comfy Pearl smiled and nodded "It's sounds wonderful dear."  
>The two continued walking until they reached the empty bench, and sat down side by side, Anon placing his left arm around Comfy Pearl.  
>The sun had just gone behind the hillside, lighting the sky up with radiant oranges, reds, pinks, and violet colors, shining down on the rainbow hillside.  
>"I love you Anon."  
>Anon glanced over at Comfy Pearl, a broad smile on his face. "I love you too Pearl.". Their first "I love you."  
>Anon and Comfy Pearl moved their heads towards each other, their lips touching gently as they shared a sunset kiss in each other's arms.  
>The sun had fully set before their lips parted, smiles on both their faces.  
>"We should get back home. Wish I brought a flashlight."  
>"Don't worry honey, I've got it covered." Comfy Pearl's gem glowed as she pulled out a pair of flashlights and handed one to Anon.  
>"Haven't gotten used to that yet, you're really amazing dear."  
>The two made their way out of the park safely and parted ways. Both had jobs to get to in the morning. Both were looking forward to their next date.  
>"I'm going to marry that girl someday" Anon whispered to himself as he got into his car.  
>"I'm going to marry that guy someday" Comfy Pearl thought to herself as she jumped into the air.


End file.
